Reason to Stay
by Wootar16
Summary: "And another thing. You think you don't have any reason to stay? You do. You have me." He said kissing her forehead. A quick little Prentiss/Reid one shot I wrote for my friend. Based during the Season 7 Finale and 8 years in the future.


**So here's a fic I wrote for my friend Katie. Sorry it kind of sucks...She's been such an outstanding friend and she wanted a Prentiss/Reid fic, or as we say Preidiss, so I wrote this for her. Katie thanks so much for putting up with my crazy obessions over TV shows, this is dedicated to you! ENJOY!**

Prentiss gently lay her head on Reid's shoulder as the swayed to the music. They enjoyed it when they had moments like this when it was just the two of them.

"So, you want to come over tonight?" Reid asked as he spun her around and brought her back into his arms.

"Yeah. Actually I need to talk to you so that would be perfect." Reid nodded as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Emily smiled as she looked over and saw JJ dancing with Will.

"They seem happy." She said turning back and looking up at Reid.

"Yeah. It took them long enough though." Reid stated with a light chuckle.

Minutes and then hours past as everybody eat, laughed and had a good time. It was finally over at around 1 in the morning. Reid and Emily said goodbye to everybody before getting into their respective cars, as to not raise suspicion, and ten minutes later they both pulled up to Reid's house. They got out of their cars and walked into the front door.

"My god I'm tired. That turned out to be way later than I thought it would be. I had fun though." Emily said hanging her coat up in the closet.

"Tell me about it. Now what did you want to talk about?" Reid asked as he went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Ummm. It's kind of complicated so why don't we just talk about it once you're sitting down." Emily said as she took her shoes off and sat down on the couch.

"Okay... So what's up?" Reid asked sitting down next to her and handing her the cup. Emily took a deep breathe before answering his question.

"Clyde Easter called me. He offered to give me the job of running an Interpol team in London." Emily said simply.

Reid just about dropped coffee as he stared at her. "What did you say?" he asked setting his cup on the table so that he wouldn't risk spilling it again.

"I told him I would think about it. It's just this year has been so hard, with Doyle and coming back and I don't know. I just don't feel like I'm really part of the team anymore. Not entirely. I know you guys love me like family but I still betrayed your trust when I showed up after 4 months of you thinking I was dead. I just don't have any reason to stay anymore." She said in one long breathe, not making eye contact him. Reid sat there in stunned silence.

Emily looked at him sadly. "Please say something Reid," She said not quit making eye contact with him.

"What do you want me to say Em? Do you want me to say that I don't want you to leave. That you shouldn't take the job? You know all of that. I know this year has been hard for you. It's been hard for me too but asking you out on that date was the best thing I've ever done in my life." Reid said strongly as he remembered the day he asked her out for the first time.

**Flashback**

"Man, I'm going to do it for you soon." Derek said annoyed leaning back in his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asking not prying his eyes away from the spot he was staring at.

"You've wanted to ask her out for over two years. For the love of god just ask her already. The worst that can happen is that she says no." Derek said to the young genius.

"I don't know. She's only been back for like a month. I just don't think right now is the best time." Reid said taking his eyes away from Emily who was sitting at te next and turned back to his paper work.

"That's a load of crap. Now is the perfect time. Bring her out to dinner or the movies or hell both or something. Don't sit here pinning over her and refusing to do something about it." Derek said before standing up. "Ask her." he said simply before walking out the glass doors and towards the elevators.

Reid spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what to do. Even with his seemingly unlimited knowledge he didn't even know where to begin when it came to asking out a women. After what seemed like another hour he got up from his seat and walked awkwardly to Emily's desk. "Hey Emily." he said standing next to her.

"Hi Reid. What's up?" She asked putting down her pen and looking at him.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies sometime. Solaris is playing again, and we could go out to dinner before, my treat of course. It's playing on Saturday so if you want to come great, if not I completely understand." Reid let out in one rushed slur of words.

Luckily for him Emily had learnt to understand his babbling. "Reid I would live to go out on a date with you. I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek before walking out the door leaving a shellshocked Spencer Reid standing being her.

**End Flashback**

"Reid saying yes was the best thing I've ever done in my life but I can't stay here and keep pretending that everything is okay when we both know it's not." She said.

Reid looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back at her. "Fine than I'll go with you." He said simply.

"What!? I can't ask you to do that. your home is here in DC. What about the team?" Emily said in disbelief. "

You're not asking me to do anything. The team can find someone else. And my home is where ever you are," He said wrapping his arms around her. "And another thing. You think you don't have any reason to stay? You do. You have me." He said kissing her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Reid finally spoke up again. "Marry me," He said looking over at her. Emily looked at him flabbergasted. "

What?" She breathed out.

"Marry me." he said again as if it was nothing. "Look, I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he said as he got off the couh and knealt down on one knee in front of her. "So I'll ask again. Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" He said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Yes," She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. He gently slid the ring on her figure and kissed her as he for back onto the couch. "Should we pack for London?" He asked.

"No. We're staying. I'll make the job work." She said kissing him.

**8 Years Later**

Max come on. You're goin to be late for school!" Emily called to her son.

Moments later sound of footsteps could be heard as the small boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes came bounding into the kitchen wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm ready mom." He said putting his dishes on the counter. "Did you know that 42% of kids don't eat breakfast in the morning." He said as he grabbed his lunch bag and put it inside his backpack that was in front of the door.

"Well good thing you did." Emily said smiling, her son had certainly got his brains from his father. "Now go find your dad and tell him we have to leave soon." She told him.

Okay!" Max smiled and ran off.

Seconds later he came back dragging Reid by his arm. "Come on dad. Mom said we're going to be late if we don't hurry up. It's my first day of second grade I don't want to miss it!" He said dragging both his parents out the door.

Never knew a kid would be this excited about school." Emily said as she got into the drivers seat.

You strapped in budy?" Reid asked his son.

Yep!" Max replied double checking he had everything he needed in his bag.

When they pulled up to the school they saw Hotch, Beth, JJ, Will, Morgan, and Garcia there dropping of Jack, Henry, Nicole, and Derek Jr respectively. The three of them got out of the car and Max immediately ran towards his four cousins. Emily and Reid both walked up the six other adults.

"How are you guys?" Reid asked.

"We're good. Heading off there in a minute. Beth are you going to be okay at home by yourself with Sadie again?" Hotch asked pointing to the small girl that was asleep against her mothers chest.

"Aaron, Sadie and I will be fine. Will you stop worrying? Now go kick some butt." She said gently patting his arm.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. Hey Prentiss, Reid can I possibly catch a ride with you guys?" He asked giving his son and daughter a kiss.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind sitting in the back. How about you JJ?" Emily asked.

"I'm grabbing a ride with Garcia. Right guys?" JJ asked the couple who were currently talking to their son as it was his first day of school.

Of course!" Garcia said happily.

Alright let's go." Hotch said reminding everyone that they still had work to do.

We're going over to Rossi's tonight for dinner right?" Morgan asked just to be sure.

We are."

Same here."

Okay, I guess we'll ask him what time when we get there. You'll do fine DJ." Morgan told his son one last time giving him a hug.

The six of them gave one last wave to their families before stepping into the cars and driving towards Quantico.

**Review!**


End file.
